BBM Si Nanas
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Di jaman para pengguna andorid ini, Vongola mencoba untuk menggunakan BlackBerry (?) untuk memudahkan mereka mengirim misi satu sama lain. Mukuro, yang notabene adalah guardian ter-ALAY di Vongola, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan 'mengganggu' para anggota Vongola yang lain. Nah, apa yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain? *Chapter 3 - Rokudo Mukuro - Yamamoto Takeshi*
1. Chapter 1

**BBM Si Nanas**

_Multi-Story Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : Semua orang juga tahu kalo KHR itu nggak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya Amano Akira dan BBM copyright to RIM.

**Warning** : OOC, ga-je, garing, abal-abal, humor gagal, story line hancur, miss typos, summary campur sari, hint sho-ai, dll, dkk, dsb, etc, jsb, dst, dsl~

**Summary** : Di jaman para pengguna andorid ini, Vongola mencoba untuk menggunakan BlackBerry (?) untuk memudahkan mereka mengirim misi satu sama lain. Mukuro, yang notabene adalah guardian ter-ALAY di Vongola, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan 'mengganggu' para anggota Vongola yang lain. Nah, apa yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain?

_**Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, waktu, kejadian, nomor pin, pikiran (?), jiwa (?), dan raga (?), itu hanyalah kebetulan semata, karena sejatinya ini fanfic murni hasil cucian otak (?) saya dan saya juga buatnya abal-abal sesuka saya.**_*ditimpuk pembaca*

Seperti kata Tsuna, "I WILL READ IT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

**BBM 1 : Rokudo Mukuro - Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Pagi itu adalah sebuah pagi yang cerah dan indah bagi sebuah orang (?) bernama Rokudo Mukuro alias nanas-keturunan semangka-4LaY ini *di trident*. Ia terduduk di kasurnya sambil mereganggkan ototnya hingga putus-maksudnya-hingga merasa renggang lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda sakral pertama yang nggak boleh ia lewatkan setiap pagi.

BlackBerry-nya.

Sambil senyum-senyum mesum (?), hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah update status bbm. Isinya...

***.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69Muku...0 mins ago**

Selamat pagi dunia~! Aku cinta kalian~! (ʃƪ`˘з˘)

.

.

.

Err...

Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja si nanas itu dan statusnya. Kita kembali ke inti cerita.

Setelah mengapdet status lainnya (facebook, twitter, blog, friendster *eh?*, google, wattpad, dll), Mukuro yang kebetulan sedang nggak ada kerjaan pun melirik ke sebuah kontak yang baru saja mengapdet PM.

**.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi 1 mins ago**

Aduh, disetrap lagi deh...(⌣́_⌣̀)

.

"Oya, oya ada apa si Tsunayoshi-kun pagi-pagi begini?"

Terdorong rasa ke-ingin-kepo-an yang besar, Mukuro pun melancarkan serangan (?)

**.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Sent one minute ago

√_ 0 àyØu, 2nayos i-kun~! tuch stAto3s qm kNp? _(eto, kalo nggak kebaca, sebenernya tulisannya itu : 'ohayou, tsu**(1)**nayoshi-kun~!...')

.

Sementara itu di sekolah, Tsuna yang sedang bbm-an dengan gokudera yang ada di dalam kelas (anak baik jangan ditiru di rumah ya? =w=), mendadak menerima sebuah bbm lain.

"Siapa nih? Ha-ha? 6? Ro..roku? Rokukyu**(2)**?" respon Tsuna ketika melihat nama sang pengirim beserta isinya.

**.**

***.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69 mùkúr0™® *.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ **

Received one minute ago

o_ 0 àyØu, 2nayos i-kun~! tuch stAto3s qm kNp?_

.

Butuh 1 menit untuk Tsuna mencerna sebuah kalimat nan pendek namun sulit di baca tersebut. Kesulitannya membaca ditambah dengan adanya beberapa huruf yang tidak terdetect di bb-nya.

"Err, ini apaan ya?"

Setelah mengerti kira-kira artinya, iya membalas singkat.

**.**

***.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69 mùkúr0™® *.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ **

Sent one minute ago

√ oh, tadi pagi aku nggak ngerjain pr (author : ngaku lagi! polos banget sumpah...)

√ tapi btw,

√ ini siapa ya?

.

Saat menerima bm itu, Mukuro langsung jatuh di tempat dengan alay-nya sambil bermandikan cahaya mentari yang hanya berupa sebuah lingkaran bulat yang mengelilinginya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun...teganya kau...melupakan diriku...ah...AH!"

.

*Author muntah sambil facedesk*

**.**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_Sent one minute ago_

o oh, tadi pagi aku nggak ngerjain pr

o tapi btw,

o ini siapa ya?_ _

√ _Ò◦ü◦©◦ ~ gItüc ~ (translate : oh, gitu?)_

√ _ęâpĦ? (translate : yap?)_

_ĪČħ! koQ Qm lp4 siCH? aQ kH4n __mükü-ch4N~! __(translate : ih! kok kamu lupa sih? aku kan __**MUKU-CHAN**__~!)_

o (¯―¯٥)

o oh, mukuro toh...

o eh, tulisannya jangan alay gitu dong..

o bikin _**sakit mata**_ tahu..._

√ _ęâââ~~ ƪ(˘▼˘)┐ƪ(˘▼˘)ʃ┌(˘▼˘)ʃ (translate : eaaa~ *ah udah selanjutnya translate aja sendiri! cape transletinnya..#plak!*)_

2na gK g4o3L nicH aCH!____

o bukan gitu _**ROKUDO**_-san...

o tulisanmu itu _**NGGAK**_kebaca di bb-ku tahu!

o aku juga _**NGGAK**_ bisa bacanya!_

√ oya, oya, 2na udik banget lah~

√ makanya bb-nya di ⇧grade duonks~ 

o Mukuro, balesnya urutan dong...

o Udah ah, Mukuro-san ga-je banget~

o Ja~ 

√ biarin dunks~ hwhwhwhwhwh~

√ hah? Ga-je apa nya sich?

√ E-eh?! 2na mo op skrg?! 

o =o="

o udahlah, semua hidupmu juga ga-je tahu gak?

o ya...off dari hidupmu... 

√ E-EH?! Jangan off!

.

Dan Mukuro berakhir dengan sebuah notifikasi _'Please re-invite Sawada Tsunayoshi_' atau istilah singkatnya di _del-con_ sama Tsuna.

_**-Fin- (?)**_

* * *

**_Dictionary abal~_**

**[1]** : buat yang nggak tahu, 27 = tsu (pembacaan Jepang untuk two) nana = tsuna (bener gak sih? tolong kasih tahu saya!)

**[2]** : buaut yang nggak tahu juga, 6 = roku, 9 = kyu

* * *

Ya! Kembali lagi dengan author ga-je ini! Perkenalkan bagi yang baru liat saya di fandom ini, saya ajibana aiko. Kebetulan Fic nista ini adalah fic pertama saya di KHR.

Sebelumnya maaf kalo Ga-je banget! *ide hanya untuk muku-hiba xD #PLOK!*

Ngomong-ngomong fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika saya sedang sms-san sama teman saya (sebut aja namanya Hibari). Awalnya dia hanya curhat soal karya tulis (AKH! Karya tulis laknat itu lagi! Grrrr #plok!) tapi entah kenapa nyambung ke KHR sampai saling menlontarkan ejekan-ejekan ga-jes tentang Mukuro dan Hibari (saya yang jadi Muku-chan, dia yang jadi Hiba-chan).

Lalu jadilah fic ini (?).

Reader : Terus apa hunbungannya sms-an sama bbm?

Oh, kebetulan saya pake bb. Terus mikir aja, Mukuro kan alay, jadi pake bbm biar makin ketahuan alay-nya *gak nyambung juga* *ditrident*

Karena masih baru di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Ini juga akhirnya bisa buat fic pendek karena selama ini gak pernah bisa buat Fic pendek. Baik kritik, saran, masukan akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Tapi nasi bungkus juga boleh~ *eh?*

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau request siapa yang bakal di sodo-eh-gangguin sama Mukuro? Silakan di review!

Kalo mau pin saya juga PM aja~ nanti di accept kok *emang ada yang mau nge add gitu? xD*

.

Jadi readers sekalian, bersediakah anda memberi sedekah-eh-waktu anda untuk memencet tombol review di bawah ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**BBM Si Nanas**

_Multi-Story Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : Semua orang juga tahu kalo KHR itu nggak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya Amano Akira dan BBM copyright to RIM.

**Warning** : OOC, ga-je, garing, abal-abal, humor gagal, story line hancur, miss typos, summary campur sari, hint sho-ai, dll, dkk, dsb, etc, jsb, dst, dsl~

**Summary** : Di jaman para pengguna andorid ini, Vongola mencoba untuk menggunakan BlackBerry (?) untuk memudahkan mereka mengirim misi satu sama lain. Mukuro, yang notabene adalah guardian ter-ALAY di Vongola, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan 'mengganggu' para anggota Vongola yang lain. Nah, apa yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain?

**_Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, waktu, kejadian, nomor pin, pikiran (?), jiwa (?), dan raga (?), itu hanyalah kebetulan semata, karena sejatinya ini fanfic murni hasil cucian otak (?) saya dan saya juga buatnya abal-abal sesuka saya_.***ditimpuk pembaca*

Seperti kata Tsuna, "I WILL READ IT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

**BBM 2 : Rokudo Mukuro - Gokudera Hayato**

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun...kau tega sekali padaku yang super kece ini..." gumam Mukuro sambil menerawang jauh.

Eh, sadar diri dong, coretbukancoret manusia kayak lu itu memang pantes di-

*narator ditrident Mukuro*

"Kufufufu, kamu belum coba di Mephisto ya? Lebih sakit lho~ (?) fufufufu~..." death glare Mukuro pada Narator yang sedang mojok abis di trident sama orangnya

*naratornya mojok sambil megangin kepala jerapah [1] di kepalanya yang abis di tusuk Mukuro*

.

OK, Sebelum ini melenceng terlalu jauh, mari kita balik ke inti cerita.

.

Setelah ditinggal mati-eh-di del-con oleh Tsuna, nanas narsis ini mencoba mencari 'mangsa' baru untuk disodo-eh-di gangguin. Dengan semangat ke-kepo-an super tinggi, ia berusaha mencari-cari siapa yang kira-kira dapat di ajak chat (baca : diajak gosip) tentang Tsuna yang baru saja mematahkan hatinya (?). Setelah beratus Recent Update ia telisik, Mukuro pun mendapat sebuah (?) mangsa baru.

.

Gokudera Hayato X Juu...10 minutes ago

Juudaime~! Bertahanlah di sana!

.

"Kufufufu, mangsa bagus~"

Sementara itu di Namimori Chuu, tampak seorang penghuni kelas 2-A yang nampak tidak (berusaha) memperhatikan guru sama sekali. Ia malah asyik bbm-an dengan korban Mukuro sebelumnya dengan kaki di angkat ke meja dan duduk seperti layaknya boss walaupun kenyataannya dia duduk persis di depan guru.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan uk-err-arashi no shugosha kita tercinta? Tako head- ehsalahlagi-Gokudera Hayato.

Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan sang Juudaime namun ia tampak sangat bersemangat membalas setiap chat orang panutannya itu.

_Boys and girls, be ambitious_

_Boys and girls, keep it real_

_Ma ni aru doori no_

_Mainichi no naka dobi dashita_

_Kimi wa otoko no ko_

Dan demi seseorang yang selalu berteriak 'KYOKUGEN!' Di kelas 3 sana, siapa pula yang berani miss call gurita mati ini *dibom* pagi-pagi di tengah jam pelajaran gini?!

"E-ehem..Gokudera...suara handphonemu itu mengganggu jam pelajaran!" Tegur gurunya.

Merasa nggak suka digituin, ia pun men death glare sang guru.

"DIEM LU TUA BANGKA! JANGAN SALAHIN GUE DONG! SALAHIN AJA YANG MISS CALL GUE TADI!" Teriak Gokudera membentak sang guru.

.

Mengheningkan cipta.

.

"E-eh? I-iya, ba-baiklah~" Sang guru mendadak takut entah kenapa.

Dan dengan santainya Gokudera kembali ingin mem-bbm sang juudaime.

Namun mendadak moodnya rusak karena tiba-tiba si nanas nge-ping.

.

*.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69 mùkúr0™® *.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧

Received one minute ago

o PING!

o Kufufufu, kalau nggak dibales nanti juudaimemu ku possess lho~

.

"Che, nanas bulukan...mati baru tahu rasa lu..."

.

*.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69 mùkúr0™® *.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧

Sent 0 Minute ago

√ Apaan, nanas? Kalo nggak penting jangan ganggu gue...

Sementara itu sang pucuk nanas hanya berkufufufu ria karena berhasil membuat sang gurita mati membalas bm-nya. Dan akhirnya, dengan semangat '45 serta berbagai akal busuk diotaknya, ia membalas bm Gokudera

Gokudera Hayato X Juudaime

Sent one minute ago

√ Kufufufu, aQ coeMa PenGin taNya sI 2na~

* * *

o Hah? Apaan? Lu nulis apa sih? -_-"

* * *

√ aMpYo3n m4tA Lo3 8u7a 3apH? M45a 6iN1 d04nG 6K 8Is4 b4ca?

√ l03 h1do3p d j4maN 4pA? ( ̷̴ ┒˘̶́⌣˘̶́┎)

* * *

o Sumpahan muk, gue nggak ngerti...

o Gue end chat aja kalo nggak penting -_-"

* * *

√ oya, oya, baiklah org udik

√ tapi beneran masa yg kek td aj gk bs baca? :*

* * *

o Mata gue nggak bisa mendeteksi bahasa alay...

o Plis apaan sih? Kalo nggak penting gue end-chat muk -_-"

o EMOTMU NANAS!

* * *

√ Emot gw knp gok?

√ Cetar membahana badai halilintar y?

√ (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

* * *

o NAS GUE ENEG LIATNYA!

o UDAH GUE ENCET! (۳ ˚Д˚)۳

.

Lalu mendadak hening lagi….

.

Baru saja sang nanas ingin membalas BBM Gokudera, sang empunya kontak keburu mendelcon pemilik rambut eksotis itu.

"Lagi...?"

Sabar muk, yang lain masih ada...

_**-To be continued (?)-**_

* * *

HUAAAI MINNA~! LAMA TAK BERSUA~ 8D /lupikirapaan

Pertama, TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA~! AKU CINTA KALIAN =* /dibuang/ maaf kalau tak bisa dibalas, soalnya saya malas u,u #plak

Kedua, Setelah—entahlah berapa bulan—akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate fic ini dengan /sedikit/ paksaan karena takut di senyumin—

Kenapa?

Karena kalau saya nggak update saya bakal disenyumin Panda berbau molto yang kalau senyum sungguh cetar efeknya *lirik DemonIB*

Lagipula saya memang sudah lama nggak update fic apapun gegara corettwitterancoret belajar buat SMBPTN

Walaupun kenyataannya tidak begitu.

YA SUDAHLAH, berarti hutang saya kali ini sudah terbayar lunas, panda? *lirik DemonIB lagi*

JADI BERSEDIAKAH PARA READERS YANG DIPERTUAN AGUNG BERBELAS KASIHAN PADA NANAS KECEH INI DENGAN MENEKAN TOMBOL REVIEW DI BAWAH INI ? 8D /capsnak


	3. Chapter 3

**BBM Si Nanas**

_Multi-Story Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : Semua orang juga tahu kalo KHR itu nggak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya Amano Akira dan BBM copyright to RIM.

**Warning** : OOC, ga-je, garing, abal-abal, humor gagal, story line hancur, miss typos, summary campur sari, hint sho-ai, dll, dkk, dsb, etc, jsb, dst, dsl~

**Summary** : Di jaman para pengguna andorid ini, Vongola mencoba untuk menggunakan BlackBerry (?) untuk memudahkan mereka mengirim misi satu sama lain. Mukuro, yang notabene adalah guardian ter-ALAY di Vongola, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan 'mengganggu' para anggota Vongola yang lain. Nah, apa yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain?

**_Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, waktu, kejadian, nomor pin, pikiran (?), jiwa (?), dan raga (?), itu hanyalah kebetulan semata, karena sejatinya ini fanfic murni hasil cucian otak (?) saya dan saya juga buatnya abal-abal sesuka saya_****.***ditimpuk pembaca*

Seperti kata Tsuna, "I WILL READ IT WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

**BBM 3 : Rokudo Mukuro – Yamamoto Takeshi**

Jadi...anggaplah hari ini Mukuro sedang ketiban sial—mungkin karena kemarin ia mengumpat soal coretayahnyacoret Daemon Spade karena semangka pedo itu merebut potongan nanas terakhir yang ada di meja makan.

"DIA BUKAN IBUKU!" ucap mukuro layaknya anak tiri yang disiksa oleh ibunya.

Bentar...kayaknya ada yang salah.

Ya sudahlah lanjutkan saja ke beberapa menit kemudian ketika salah seorang guardian Vongola yang mempunyai senyum paling lebar selebar luka hati author /eaa/ /seemscurhat/ /ga/ menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Mukuro.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi

Received one minute ago

o Eto, Mukuro, aku mau bertanya soal gokudera...

.

.

Sang nanas abnormal itu segera berkufufufu panjang sambil memasang muka sejahat mungkin layaknya antagonis di sinetron-sinetron yang suka ada di Ind*siar.

"Kufufu~ mangsa lainnya~"

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi

Received 2 minutes ago

√ Kufufufu~ m3m4|\|6ny4 aD4 ap4 c|-|4ma gu|217a 75uNd3Re 17UC|-|?

√ Tjieeeeehh~~ ( ˘ ³˘)

* * *

o Itu tadi entah kenapa statusnya "nanas membuatku merinding hebat"

o Hah? Itu emojinya kenapa?

* * *

√ 61ni loc|-| Ma5 y4ma~~ (｀◔ ω ◔´)

√ k3kny4 60kuD3Ra keP1ncu7 s4Ma aqiQ4h~ （●´∀｀）ノ

√ k3n4Pa? L037joEh eaaps? (-‿◦ )

* * *

o eto...kepincut itu apa?

o Ahahaha~! Iya lucu!

* * *

√ 7ert4|2Ik 4Ma Ek3U 6i7Uc|-|~ ( ˘ ³˘)

√ x1x1x1~ c|-|4Ma k3k yg pUny4|\|Ya d0Nk5555! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ

* * *

o kau bercanda kan..Mukuro?

.

.

Saat itu entah mengapa hati polos Yamamoto seperti tercabik-cabik oleh garpu kebesaran Mukuro—yang biasa dipakai untuk memanen buah nanas itu—saat tahu bahwa ohokukenyaohok tertarik pada nanas laknat tak berwujud itu.

Walaupun itu bohong pastinya. Mana mau si gurita tsundere itu jadi ohokukenyaohok si nanas? Kenal aja sebenernya ogah.

.

.

*.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧ 69 mùkúr0™® *.:*¨ ..:*•.‧::‧

Received 0 minute ago

o 4dUh c|-|in~~~~~(◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

o m45a 3keU 8o|-|0n6?

o 7uc|-| St4Tu5 m3m8uk71k4n 8ahw4 en7u 6uRit4 uD4h 4da s4m4 ek3u~

* * *

√ S-souka...

√ sampaikan salam terakhirku untuk gokudera...

* * *

o e-e-e-e-eh~?

o m45 Y4Ma m0 |\|g4Pa1N?!

o c43L4|-|~~ j6|\| n64m83k 6i7U d0N6zzz~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

* * *

√ Ahahaha~ nggak ngambek kok...nggak mau ngapa-ngapain juga...

√ Semua kan terserah Gokudera...

√ Aku harap ia lebih baik waktu bersamamu, Mukuro :)

* * *

o m45 Y4Ma k3n4Pach~?!

o w01!

.

.

Yamamoto tidak membalasnya lagi. Saat itu Mukuro segara tertawa puas dengan hasil tipuannya yang berhasil mempengaruhi sang baseballer hujan tersebut.

"AKU JENIUS!" Seru sang Mist Guardian sambil membuat pose alay layaknya atlet binaraga dengan bermandikan cahaya dari langit yang sebenernya asalnya dari Ken dan Chikusa yang menyorotinya dengan lampu sorot.

"Sasuga Mukuro-sama – byon~!" ujar Ken terkagum atas apa yang barusan di lakukan Mukuro.

" . . . ." Seperti biasa, Chikusa hanya diam saja sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Setelah melakukan gerakan-gerakan ga-je seperti yang pernah di lakukan squidward waktu lomba tarian disalah satu episode—entah apa judulnya—spongebob squarepants itu, sang nanas tertawa cantik dengan punggung tangan di sudut bibirnya.

FYI, saat itu Yamamoto sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah dengan hati hampa sehampa hati author /cukupcurhatnya/ dan tatapan kosong dengan sebuah senyum datar di wajahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang mau Yamamoto lakukan ke atap? Siapa korban Mukuro selanjutnya? Apa mukuro akan tambah alay? Apa fic ini akan berlanjut?!

**_-(mungkin) To Be Continued-_**

* * *

Akhirnya saya punya keinginan untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.../nak

Perlu saya tekankan bahwa...

1. Sumpah, saya aslinya nggak alay. Hanya agak nggak waras aja...

2. Adalah beban mental setiap menulis line Mukuro. Serius, ini satu chapter bisa berjam-jam hanya gegara nulis tulisan alay di atas sana.

3. Maaf baru update, saya sempat kurang ide, kurang waktu, sibuk dan malas... *lalu dirajam*

4. Dear user **DemonIB**, TEPATI JANJIMU SEKARANG! /WOI

.

Untuk chapter sebelumnya a lot of thanks to** LalaNur Aprilia**, sarannya sangat membantu!

Lalu ini thanks a lot buat **Gemini Slacker**, idenya sangat membantu!

Dan kamu yang membaca, me review, follow, dan fav! Makasih banyak! Ditunggu saran lainnya!

_**Jadi, mind to review?**_


End file.
